Desperation Ed
by Kimaster2
Summary: Eddy gets a craving for Jaw Breakers, but this time hes willing to do anything to get them. Warning Slasher. COMPLETED
1. The Idea

Desperation Ed Pt 1

Shows the eds standing infront of Eds Garage. The Garage is painted pink with a big sign that says Summer Happy Fun Land.

Jimmy Walks up to the eds.

Eddy:Hey there fluffy , wanna go to Eds Summer Fun Land.

Jimmy: No way, Im not falling for that scam.

Jimmy starts to walk away.

Eddy:But its free!

Jimmy stops walking, he turns around and walks back to the ed.

Jimmy: Free eh?

Ed: Free as a bumble bee Jimmy.

Eddy opens up the garage door.

Eddy: There ya go Jimmy my boy.

Jimmy: Hooray! A Dream come true.

Jimmy walks in the garage and Eddy quickly closes the garage door.

Eds voice of speaker phone: Please stand on the circle Jimmy.

Jimmy sees a red circle on the ground.

Jimmy stands on top of it.

Jimmy: IM READY!

A giant hammer smashes Jimmys head in.

Then a silenced gun shoots Jimmy 4 times in the head.

Then a magnet appears and sucks all the quarters out of Jimmys pockets.

The magnet puts the quarters in a little box.

The garage lights turn on and the Eds enter.

Eddy: Ed hide the body. Double Dee get the cash.

Double Dee opens the box and pulls out 6 quarters.

Edd:6 quarters, 2 for each of us!

Eddy: Sweet.

Shows Sarahs room.

Ed comes into the room with Jimmys body and puts it in Sarahs toy chest.

Screen blacks

Shows the candy store. The 3 eds have 2 jaw breakers in each of their mouths.

Edd: Aaaaah the taste is so smoothing.

Eddys eyes start to look strange.

Ed: As smooth as a babys bottom.

Eddys eyes turn various colors.

Edd: Eddy is somthing the matter?

Eddys face turns purple.

Eddys Jaw breakers in his mouth instantly melt

Eddy starts shaking Edd.

Eddy:I NEED MORE JAWBREAKERS!

Edd: Well Eddy it requires money.

Eddy: Ed, Double D... I have an Idea... 


	2. Sarahs Piggy Bank

Desperation Ed Pt 2

Shows the cul-de-sac at night. Things seem peaceful and not a single house light is on.

Shows the Eds in Eds Backyard looking at Sarahs open window.

Eddy(whispering): You see that boys? Thats our ticket to Jawbreaker city. Ill go in and get sarahs piggy bank. But Ill Need a weapon.

Ed picks up a rusty hatchet from the ground and hands it to Eddy.

Eddy(whispering):That will do, I need you guys to give me a boost into her room, and while im in there you keep a look out for cops or anything.

Ed(whispering): Roger that Eddy

Ed and Edd lift Eddy into Sarahs room quietly.

Eddy sees Sarah sleeping.

He looks around the room for the piggy bank.

Eddy(thinking to himself): Where the hell is that piggy bank.

Eddy notices Sarah sleeping while holding the piggy bank.

Eddy walks over to her bed.

Eddy(thinking to himself): Now how am I going to get the Piggy bank without waking her up...Oh yeah!

Eddy takes out the rusty hatchet and slams it into Sarahs head. Eddy takes the piggy bank and hops out the window.

Eddy(whispering): I got the jackpot.

Edd(whispering): Bravo Eddy.

Shows the Candy Store the next day. The 3 eds are sitting infront of it with alot of Jaw breakers.

Eddy: Sweet, these Jawbreakers could last us a lifetime.

Edd: Actually Eddy these could only last 30 mins.

Ed: Not to mention a duck.

Eddy: Ok Ok, whos house are we gona hit next?

Then they hear Johnny and Nazz talking a few stores away.

Johnny: Oh boy first Jimmy now Sarah? Thats far out.

Nazz: I know the murderer didnt even leave a single peice of evidence.

Johnny: Well nazz would you care for one of my Jaw Breakers?

Nazz: No thanks I can just use Kevins Garage Full of Jaw Breakers.

They walk away.

Eddy: Hmmm...I remember Kevins garage...hell it even has a window.

Edd: Sounds easy and tasty at the same time.

Ed: Not to mention a duck... 


	3. Kevins Jaw Breakers

Desperation Ed Pt 3

Shows the cul-de-sac at night. Things seem peaceful and not a single house light is on.

Shows the eds next to Kevins Garage Window.

Eddy(whispering): Ok boys this one might be risky so you guys are gona have to come with me on this one, did you bring your silenced pistols?

Ed,Edd And Eddy pull out their pistols for 2 seconds and puts them back in their pockets.

Eddy(whispering): Ok we're good to go, Double D, Take care of the window.

Double D puts a suction cup on the window. He takes out a knife and carve a cirle around the suction cup, Edd pulls the suction cup with the glass off and they step inside the Garage.

Ed and Double D start Drooling.

Eddy(whispering): Pfft if you think this is alot then wait till we steal The Jawbreaker Factory Access card.

Eddy(whispering): Ok Double D get a toaster and go to the bathroom and wait for us there.

Edd(whispering): Roger that Eddy.

Edd goes into the Kitchen.

Eddy(whispering): Ok Ed follow my lead.

Ed and Eddy go into Kevins room. He is asleep.

Eddy: Sucker.

Kevins eyes open up and sits up.

Kevin: HEY WH-!

Ed and Eddy pull out their silenced pistols and shoot kevin in the chest.

Eddy(whispering): Ok Ed, help me lift the body.

Ed picks up Kevins Legs and Eddy picks up Kevins head.

They carry Kevins body to the bathroom.

Double D is in the bathroom with the toaster.

They fill the bathtub full of water.

They put kevin and the toaster into the bathtub.

Eddy(whispering): Ok good, now we need to find the Jaw breaker Factory Access code.

They go into the family room and find it on the couch.

Eds(whispering): Yeah.

Shows the Jawbreaker Factory.

The eds sneak around to the back of the factory.

They go up to a door and slide the access card and open the door.

They get inside and see thousands upon thousands of jaw breakers.

They hop in the pile of jawbreakers and swim through them for about 5 mins.

Eddy hops out of the pile.

Eddy: Ok enough of that we have to get these babys back to my house then we can have some fun.

Ed:Uhm Eddy, how do we get them to your house.

Eddy: Easy.

Eddy hands a shovel to ed.

Ed smiles.

Ed: Hello Shovel, I am ed.

Eddy: Start digging to my house ed.

Ed starts digging really quick while repeatedly saying dig a hole.

About 10 mins later the tunnel to Eddys house is done.

They shove the jaw breakers through the tunnel.

They get to the End.

They Cram all the Jaw breakers into Eddys closet.

Edd: Hey Eddy how on earth did you fit all those Jaw breakers into your closet?

Eddy: You wonder how I got all those jawbreakers into a closet but yet you dont even wonder how Ed dug a tunnel all the way to my house in 10 minutes.

Edd: Point well said then... 


	4. Getting some revenge

Desperation Ed Pt 4

Shows Kevins house with a group of police cars and an ambulance.

Rolf and Nazz are watching them haul kevin into an ambulance.

Paramedic: HES ALIVE!

Nazz and Rolf run up to kevin.

Kevin(weakly): Guys...avenge me...

Rolf: WHO DID THIS KEVIN?

Kevin(weakly): It was the...

Rolf: Turkey baster?

Kevin(weakly): It was the...

Rolf: Tomato?

Kevin(weakly): No you moron... it was...(passes out)

Paramedic: Hes going to live, the bullets didnt hit any vital organs and he didnt bleed much at all, but he will have to be in the hospital for a few weeks.

1 hour later

All the police officers and paramedics are gone.

Johnny, Rolf, and Nazz are standing it the front yard.

Nazz: Guys we have to do something! The murderer will be after one of us, or the eds, or the kankers but we have to get this guy. Kevin could have died!

Rolf: Go-Go nazz girl is right, we must prepare.

Johnny: Plank will keep watch if I go to sleep so Im ok.

Shows the cul-de-sac at night.

Then it shows Nazz in her bed holding a knife.

Then it shows rolf holding a Tec-9 with an Karabiner 98k,Sturmgewehr 44,Thompson M1,MP-40,M1 Garand,M1 Carbine,Colt M1911 ,Parabellum Luger P-08,Bazooka,MG34,MG42,Bren,Sten and a Lee-Enfield on the floor.

Rolf looks at the camera.

Rolf: What? I have a thing for world war 2 weapons so what.

Shows Johnny asleep with Plank set up with a knife next to plank.

Then it shows The kankers trailer.

Then it shows their room, they are snoring loudly.

Then it shows the kankers family room.

The door opens and the Eds enter the family room.

Eddy: The kankers are so poor they cant even afford a lock for their door.

Eddy: OK boys this time we're not after cash or Jaw breakers, we're getting revenge.Ok so we have to go up the stairs and kill em.

Ed:Hey Eddy.

Eddy:Yes Ed?

Ed: How does a trailer have stairs.

Eddy: IT just does Ed it just does.

They walk up the stairs.

They enter the kankers room.

It smells like Squirrel poop.

They walk near the bed.

They all wake up and sit up at the same time.

Lee: Hey whats the big idea?

The kankers: Its our boy-friends! What are you guys doing with those guns? And knives.? And lighter fluid?... and that match. And that gun powder.

They shoot the kankers in the legs. They stab the kankers in the legs.

They cant move their legs now. They pass out. They pour lighter fluid onto the kankers. They pour a path of gun powder from the kankers to the family room.

Edd: If my calculations are correct, and they are, if we light the gun powder it will take 20 minutes to get to the kankers.

Eddy: Sweet

Ed Lights the gun powder and they leave.

They go over to Nazzs house and knock on the door, they pretend to look scared.

Nazz opens the door with caution.

Eddy: Hey Nazz can we stay with you? We're really scared of the killer please.

Nazz:Sure guys.

They go into Nazzs family room.

Eddy: Look Nazz I think we should get Johnny and Rolf.

Nazz: Alright.

13 mins later.

They are all at Nazzs Family room.

Johhny : What are we going to do!

Eddy: I know what we're going to do. Its those Kankers!

Nazz: Dont jump to conclusions dude, altho your probly right.

Eddy: we should spy on them.

Rolf: CooCoo Ed boy is right, if we have some evidence it would surely help us.

Nazz:(sigh) Alright lets spy on them.

A few mins later they are watching the kankers trailer from a bush.

Nazz(whispering):Are you sure about this?

Just then the trailer burst into flames.

Johnny: WHAT HAPPENED!

Eddy:Somone call 911!

Ed: Ah-ugah!

Nazz calls 911 on her cell phone. 


	5. Rolfy Boy

Desperation Ed Pt 5

Shows the kankers trailer with a group of police cars and an ambulance and a fire truck.

The Eds,Nazz,Rolf and Johnny are watching the people work.

Nazz: This is terrible and yet good at the same time.

Eddy: Should we be happy or Sad about their deaths.

Nazz: Dont know dude, but who ever is doing this is somone we dont know. I mean it couldnt possibly be one of us,we were watching the whole time.

Eddy: Ok! Ive had enough of these killers, they will be after us next! Prepare... Prepare well...

Ed: Prepare with buttered toast.

Shows the cul-de-sac at night.

Then it Shows the Eds sucking on Jaw breakers in Eddys basement.

Eddy: Ok who should we get next?

Edd: Rolf, Hes probly getting suspecious of us.

Ed: I have to go with double D on this one Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah your right. Get your weapons ready and meet me at rolf back yard.

20 mins later

Shows the Eds in rolfs backyard

Eddy(whispering):OK lets go for rolfs death and rolfs valuable 3Rd world items.

Ed(whispering):Gocha Eddy.

Eddy(whispering): Ok me and Ed will go get Rolfy boy and double D will will get the valuable artifacts.

They sneak through rolfs door.

Edd goes into the family room and Ed And Eddy go infront of Rolfs Door.

They open his Door.

He imidiately wakes up and sits up with his gun cocked in his hand.

Rolf: I knew it was you Ed boys this whole time. Now your going to pay for what you did to Kevin!

Rolf tries to shoot the gun but it only clicks.

Rolf: Ugh! I always had a thing for WW2 guns but I never cared about WW2 Ammo!

Eddy and Ed laugh.

Eddy: Now thats gona cost you your life.

Rolf: Please ed boys leave the son of a shepard rolf be!

Eddy: You know Rolf, I always liked you, you were always like a weird friend from a different world, Hell I like you so much that if you didnt know too much I would let you live,but you know too much rolfy boy, and Ive always wanted to get back at you for beating me up with that fish.

Ed and Eddy Shoot Rolf

The Camara zooms away from Rolfs house.

The screen turns black 


	6. Finish Him

Desperation Ed Pt 6 

Shows rolfs house with a group of police cars and an ambulance and FBI vehicles.

Nazz,Johnny and the Eds are watching them.

A few FBI members walk up to them.

FBI MEMBER: Kids your gona have to come with us for questioning.

Nazz: IS ROLF DEAD?

FBI MEMBER: Yes the person appears to be dead, now you kids have to come with us in the FBI van for questioning.

Shows the Eds,Johnny and Nazz in the FBI VAN.

FBI MEMBER: Ok kids, we have some questions, but first, does anyone in this area known to have fire arms of any kind?

Nazz: Rolf was the only one if any kind of guns.

FBI MEMBER: Ok but what kind of guns did he have?

Johnny: Mainly WW2 ones he was a collector.

FBI MEMBER: Ok well, We have some evidence, Every Person killed by this killer was shot by the same type of bullet.  
Kevin was shot by 9MM Bullet Marie, Lee and May were shot by 9MM Bullets Rolf was shot by a 9MM Bullet Jimmy was shot by a 9MM bullet However Sarah was stabbed by a hatchet in the head.  
So theres a high probability that they were killed by the same person.

Nazz:Is kevin alive?

FBI MEMBER:Yes he is alive and recovering but it will be a few weeks before he has fully recovered.And he passes out at random times.

Shows the Hospital at night. The Eds are in the hospital vent.

Eddy: We have to finish him off before he rats us out. Double D which way?

Edd looks at a map.

Edd:That way.

They crawl for a little bit and stop.

They are above a vent with holes in it.

They see keven sleeping on the bed.

Eddy: Yeah thats the one, Ill take care of him. When I finish him pull me back up into the vent.

They move the vent with holes and Eddy hops into the room kevins in.

Kevin wakes up.

Kevin: YOU LITTLE PEICE OF-!

Eddy Starts choking Kevin.

About 10 seconds later kevins dead.

Ed: Good Job Eddy

Edd and Ed pull Eddy back into the vent.


	7. The Last Survivors

Desperation Ed Pt 7

Shows Nazz watching the news with a concerned look on her face.

The news is talking about the recent death of Rolf.

News Lady: This just in one of the Killers survived victim died in the hospital late last night.  
Kevin ummm I cant read his last name it looks spanish, well anyway he passed away late last night due to lack of oxygen.

Entwines Nothings Forever Starts to play

You can hear the song at http/ shows various memories of Nazz with the dead kids a(mainly kevin)nd shows various scenes of Nazz getting weapons to get the killer.

Then the song ends when Nazz and Johnny are looking at the graves of the dead kids.

Screen turns black.

Shows the cul-de-sac at night.

Then it zooms in Nazzs Family Room.

Johnny and Nazz are in the room.

Johnny has 2 Tec 9s and Nazz is wearing camoflage(Ok nazz is stupid and she thinks that camoflage will hide her no matter where she is)  
Nazz has an Ak-47.

Johhny:Ill check basement.

Nazz: Be careful dude, you cant die. I mean the Eds are hiding in Eddys basement so we cant even see them. They could be dead right now

Jonny: Dont worry, Ill be careful.

Johnny walks to the basement.

Its dark and dusty.

Johnny finds a light switch and turns it on.

He hears a click.

He turns around.

He sees the 3 Eds weilding shot guns aimed at johnny.

Johnny: What the?

Eddy: Hello Johnny boy

Johnny: Eddy? What are you guys doing with those guns?

Ed: Eddy says Johnny has to go.

Johnny: NAZZ HELP!

Shows Nazz listening to head phones while painting her nails.

Shows the basement again.

Eddy:So long Johnny.

Johnny shoots his gun but misses every shot.

The Eds shoot him not missing a single shot.

They hide.

Nazz heard the shot.

She takes off her head phones.

She knows that Johnny is in trouble.

Nazz takes the magazine of her Ak-47 and puts some 9MM bullets in it.

Nazz(talking to herself): Im going to kill you with the same kind of bullet you killed Kevin with.

Nazz opens the basement door.

She goes down stairs.

She looks around but doesnt see anyone.

She notices Johnnys body on the floor.

Johnny(weakly): Dont worry, Planks is calling 911.

All the sudden Johnny gets shot in the head.

Nazz tries to shoot but 9MM bullets dont work in an AK-47.

Nazz throws down the weapon and pulls out her knife.

Nazz: Im ready for you!

The Eds come out of the darkness weilding their shot guns.

Nazz: EDS!

Edd: Correct Nazz.

Eddy: Well Nazzy I thought you would be smart enough to realize it was us before we had to kill you.

Nazz: WHY GUYS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!

Eddy: See Nazz, there are more important things than friends, and thats tasty delicios Jaw breakers.

Nazz: You killed them to get Jaw breakers! You guys are stupid!

Ed shoots his gun at Nazz but misses.

Nazz runs up the stairs.

The Eds go after her.

Authors Note: Stay tuned for Desperation Ed Pt 8 


	8. Run

Desperation Ed Pt 8

Nazz runs out the front door of her house.

Its pouring rain outside and you can barley see anything.

Nazz starts running torwars the woods.

She gets to the beggining of the woods and breaths heavily.

You can hear gun shots from a distance.

She runs into the woods fast.

She keeps running until she trips over a log.

She hurt her leg and cant get up.

She lays there for a few minutes yelling help.

She hears somone comming.

3 figures appear above her.

Eddy Voice: One the count of 3 we all shoot ok?

Ed and Edds voice: OK.

Eddy: 1...2...

Read Alternate ending 1 or 2. 


	9. Alternate Ending 1

Alternate Ending 1

Continueing from part 8

Eddy: 1...2...3!

They all shoot her.

The screen turns white.

Shows the Eds sitting on a bench in a wealthy looking neighborhood.

Eddy: So was it worth it or not?

Edd: Well Eddy we didnt have to kill them.

Eddy: Yeah but now we have tons of Jawbreakers and we got relocated to this place and Sarah cant pester Ed anymore.

Another kid the same age as Eddy walks up to the Eds.

Kid: Hello, would you like a tour of my dads mansion? Our security system is damaged so my parents are out to get a new one.

Eddy gets an evil look on his face...

The screen blacks and turns into the credits and as the credits are playingthe song inagodadavida is playing. 


	10. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending 2

Continueing from part 8

Eddy: 1...2...3!

Shows Eddy in his bed waking up screaming for a second.

Eddy: Wow what a weird dream. I could sure use a Jaw Breaker right now.

Kevin comes into his room.

Kevin: Yo Eddy, Uh, could you help me haul my Jaw Breakers into my Basement. My basement is full of knives and guns so you would have to be careful.

Eddy gets an evil look on his face...

The screen blacks and turns into the credits and as the credits are playingthe song inagodadavida is playing. 


End file.
